


Educating Bill/Yard Day

by tarrysmith



Series: Bill & Lisa [1]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarrysmith/pseuds/tarrysmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>get your fucking days right, OFC!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Educating Bill/Yard Day

**Author's Note:**

> OK, well, here is a smut piece based on some naughty dreams I’ve been having about sweet young Bill! I hope you enjoy it!

Lisa brought in the mail and put it on the kitchen counter. She rattled around, alone in this big house. Les had bought this house and moved her here after their marriage. She had never wanted to live here, but Les had, and she had genuinely loved Les, even though he was so much older, so she’d allowed him to move her here. But then, he had decided that she was too much for him, too young for him, and he had gone back to his ex-wife, leaving her, Lisa, in this giant house all alone.

Well, it was paid for, and she had Enrique and his boyfriend Felipe to do the pool on Mondays, young Bill Hazeldine from around the corner to do the yard on Tuesdays, and Brandon from the grocery store to deliver on Wednesdays.

Lisa wasn’t young but she wasn’t old either, and she was lonely. At first, Brandon was merely friendly. He would bring in the groceries, put them on the counter, collect the payment, and then chat a minute before leaving. But, gradually, he began staying longer and longer, and eventually, he offered to help her relieve a little of her loneliness. Now, after he delivered the groceries, she would put them away, and then she’d take Brandon to her bedroom, and he’d deliver her! Every Wednesday at 2:00, like clockwork. So, today, at 1:45, she stripped out her clothes, put on Brandon’s favorite pair of lacy knickers, and nothing else, and waited for his knock on the door.

He was a couple of minutes early, but that was OK. She hurried to the door and flung it open, a greeting of “Hi, Lover,” on her lips.

And froze. Because instead of Brandon, with her groceries, on the porch, it was young Bill who stood there, mouth hanging open, wearing his tank top and spandex shorts, and he was sporting a huge bulge at seeing her standing there mostly naked.

She stood to one side and said, “Well, hullo Bill, I guess you’d better come in, then. I was expecting Brandon. He always comes on Wednesdays at 2:00.”

“Today’s Tuesday,” Bill squeaked, frantically trying to adjust his stiff cock in those little shorts he wore that left so little to the imagination.

“Well, Bill, we seem to have a little problem,” Lisa said, arching one brow, a suggestive smile on her face. “I’m horny, and you have a boner. Would you like to take care of my problem with your problem?”

Bill was trying hard not to stare at Lisa’s bare chest, but it just wasn’t working.

“It’s OK,” Lisa said, “You can look, I want you to look.” And she did a little shimmy that set her breasts to jiggling. “So, Bill, you didn’t answer my question. Do you want to take care of my problem with your problem?”

“Huh?” he said not quite understanding Lisa’s question.

“You have a boner, I want to get fucked,” Lisa said patiently. ”Would you like to fuck me with your boner?”

Bill’s eyes got wide, and all he could do was nod.

“Very good, come with me,” Lisa said, and taking him by the hand, she led him to her bedroom. The boy was young, but extremely good looking, and obviously well-endowed. Lisa found herself getting wet at the idea of teaching him how to pleasure her.

“Now, I’m mostly undressed, so let’s take care of you,” she said, pulling his tank top over his head. She untied his shoes, and helped him step out of them, then, she knelt in front of him and slid her thumbs in the waistband of his bike shorts and peeled them down his legs. His huge erection sprang free and he moaned. She stroked him softly.

“Oh, Bill, you‘re fucking huge! Even at your young age! And am I right in thinking you’re a virgin?” she asked him gently.

“Uh, yeah,” he said, nodding, he cheeks turning a charming shade of pink. “Um, I am, still”

“Hmmm, well, not for long, eh? But, I can tell that you are extremely excited, Bill,” she said gently, ”I don’t think you‘ll be able to last very long, but we’ll see. Let’s see just how long you can last.”

Bill was trying not to stroke himself, because he knew that Lisa was right, he felt like he was ready to just cum now, and Lisa could see the pre-cum on the tip of his cock.

“Why don’t you take off my knickers now?” Lisa asked, “and then we can go lie down on my bed.”

Bill brushed his hands over the lacey fabric of her knickers before pulling them down and off her. He seemed a little dazed, but was obviously very excited to be there as well.

Lisa went to lie on her bed, and beckoned Bill to join her. “Let’s take care of you first,” she said, ”otherwise, I think you’re just going to spontaneous cum on your own, and that would be a shame.”

Bill knew Lisa was right. He was only seconds away from just coming, without even touching himself or anything. Lisa grabbed his hips and pulled him between her legs, then she took his huge cock in her hand and guided him to her entrance. He plunged in with little finesse and began thrusting, grunting all the while, and it really didn’t take very long, and he was coming deep inside Lisa. He collapsed on top of her, panting.

It was pretty much what Lisa had expected, and she wasn’t anywhere near finished, and she had more she wanted to teach Bill. “So, you’re done, and I’m not,” she pointed out to him. “How long before you can be ready again?”

“Uh, a few minutes, I guess,” Bill said shyly.

“It’s considered very rude to leave your partner unsatisfied,“ Lisa said, ”So when you’re ready, I would like you to go again. But in the meantime, there are other things you can do to pleasure me.”

“What can I do”? Bill asked eagerly. Now that he wasn’t about to embarrass himself by coming all over her sheets, he was ready to learn how to please her. “Well,” Lisa said now, “You can suck on my tits, and either use your mouth or your hand on my sex parts.” Bill was already laying between her legs, and she said, “Scoot down and lick me.”

Bill spread her folds, using a fingertip to prod and explore. He seemed fascinated. He found her clit and looked at it, prodding it with a fingertip, then lapping at it, before sucking it into his mouth. Lisa cried out, and encouraged, Bill kept licking. It was tremendously arousing, and soon Bill was hard again.

He moved back up, kissing Lisa, and she tasted herself on him. She could feel his erection pressing into her thigh. Lisa pushed him over onto his back, then moved to straddle him. “I want to ride you,” she murmured, and Bill moaned.

She took him in her hand, brought him into place, and slid down his length til he was fully seated. She sat still for a while, before beginning to move up and down on him.

He lasted a little longer this time, and Lisa showed him how to reach between them and find her clit with his thumb. He had braced his feet on the bed and had begun thrusting up into her, and the combination was enough to send her over the edge. Her climax hit, and Bill felt her insides squeeze his cock, and it was incredible.

She groaned out, “I’m coming,” and then, for the second time, Bill felt himself reach orgasm as well, and he released deep inside her. Lisa collapsed across Bill’s chest, then kissed him, slipping her tongue into his mouth. “Next week, you’ll last even longer, and I’ll teach you even more. So, next Tuesday, again, Bill?” she asked.

“Sure, Mrs. Lambert,” Bill said.” Tuesday is your yard day. I’ll be here!”


End file.
